Ewan Amano
Twilight Collection |digivice=Black X Loader Darkness Loader Yellow X Loader |cards= |age= |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives=Nene Amano (sister) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=General of Twilight General in Xros Heart United Army Student Member of Xros Heart (basketball team) Hunter |alias= |}} is Nene Amano's younger brother, and the reason that she is in the Digital World. Some time ago, Yuu was tempted into the Digital World by , who told him that no one could get hurt in the Digital World, and without knowing about his role in Yuu's disappearance, Nene later accepted DarkKnightmon's offer to serve him in exchange for his help rescuing her brother. It is soon revealed that Yuu is actually a willing partner to DarkKnightmon, and the true General of the Twilight army. However, after forcing Yuu to accept that death and suffering still exist in the Digital World, Taiki eventually convinces Yuu to leave DarkKnightmon and defect to the Xros Heart United Army. Appearance Yuu is a short blond boy. He wears black suspenders with plaid maroon-purple shorts. His shirt is grey with a red tie, and his shoes are black with white socks. His eyes, as Nene says, are very similar to Taiki's. One year later, Yuu is quite a bit taller, and usually wears a yellow button-up shirt with white pants. Personality Like Taiki, Yuu is an excellent strategist, able to come up with good battle actions on the spot. Before Yuu came to the Digital World, he is quiet, compassionate, and above all emphatic to all life. He cares greatly for even the smallest forms of life, like a butterfly, and hates bringing anyone to harm. However, when DarkKnightmon opens a portal to the Digital World for Yuu and claims to be taking him to a world where nothing really dies or gets hurt, Yuu feels that he can act without remorse, as he isn't really hurting anything. Because he thinks there are no consequences, Yuu treated the Digital World like a game and acted without regard to the safety of anyone in it. When he realizes that the Digital World contains living creatures capable of dying, Yuu feels intense remorse and regret for his actions as he joins for with the Xros Heart United Army to redeem himself. Description When Taiki confronts Nene in the Forest Zone and demands to know why she is working with the evil DarkKnightmon, she reveals that she is looking for Yuu, and will do anything to save him, even "following the devil himself." For his own part, DarkKnightmon had promised her that he would recover Yuu for her and send the two of them home if she helped him revive the Darkness Loader. Later, when Sparrowmon finds Xros Heart in the Dust Zone, he explains that Yuu is being held hostage by DarkKnightmon himself. As Taiki returns to the Digital World, Yuu watches from the Bagra Pandæmonium with DarkKnightmon, and states his wish to battle Taiki. In Honey Land, Kiriha spots Yuu in the Forest, and he's later seen after the battle against Zamielmon. Kiriha talks about the mysterious kid with blond hair to Taiki and Nene, which is when Nene starts suspecting that her brother is nearby. She runs off to find him, but is shocked to discover the cruel monster he has become. Yuu tortures her using Doumon's illusions, and despite Xros Heart showing up to rescue her, they are only able to drive off Yuu and his allies, rather than defeat him. Collection File:Damemon t.gif| File:SuperStarmon t.gif| File:7-74 02.png| Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists